Problem: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 340{,}567& \\ \underline{-68{,}415}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Solution: ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{200000}- { 0 } = {2}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 340{,}567& \\ \underline{-68{,}415}& \\ 272{,}152 \end{aligned}$